Mickey Mouse vs. Daffy Duck
Mickey Mouse vs. Daffy Duck is an episode of DBX, featuring Mickey Mouse from the eponymous series and Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes. Interlude Disney vs. Warner Bros!, who of these famous characters from the cartoons, with the same colors, rivals of Bugs Bunny and with opposite personalities will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight (Stage: Aleatory) Daffy was walking freely, until he saw Mickey running and he accidentally collides with Daffy. Daffy: Hey, be careful when running... Wait, you're the rival of my friend Bugs! Mickey: Sorry... And I'm Bugs rival, sometimes he's annoying! Daffy: Yes it is, but since we are from different companies and we have the same colors then we fight!. Mickey: But I do not want to fight! Daffy punches Mickey in the face. Mickey: Ugh... It's okay, let's do it! Daffy: Yea! HERE WE GOOOO!!! Fight Mickey and Daffy hit and kick several times, until Daffy hits Mickey on the side and hits him with a mallet to a wall. Mickey takes out his Lightsaber and tries to cut Daffy, who dodges the cuts until Mickey uses the Force and pushes Daffy to a wall. Mickey then tries to stab Daffy, but it was a doll that had dynamite, that exploded in Mickey sending the mouse to the ground. Mickey gets up and takes out his Keyblade. Mickey: Let's do it! Mickey tries to cut Daffy who dodges the cuts. Mickey Ice! Mickey froze Daffy. Mickey: Fire! The ice melted and Daffy was in the fire that ran to a lake an extinguish the flames. Daffy: Phew! Mickey: Thunder! Mickey electrocutes Daffy. Mickey: Pearl! Light balls are directed at Daffy, who dodges them. Mickey: Stopza! The time freezes and Mickey stab Daffy and the time returns to normal. Daffy: Ouch!!! Mickey throws the bomb at Daffy, sending the duck to a wall, but Daffy leaves to the cartoon. Daffy: Now you are in my world! Mickey: What?. Daffy erases the Keyblade. Daffy: Ha, ha! Mickey: Oh no! Daffy tries to erase Mickey, who also leaves to the cartoon. Daffy: Yikes! Angry, Mickey hits Daffy in the face. Mickey takes out his Magic Paintbrush. Mickey: Take this! Mickey shoots the Thinner at Daffy, who scary dodges. Mickey tries to hit Daffy with the Thinner, but he dodges all the shots. Mickey: Oh hell no! Mickey uses the Sorcerer Hat. Mickey: It's time to finish this! Mickey shoots fireballs at Daffy, who scared dodged. Mickey creates several plant monsters, to attack Daffy. Daffy: It's time to Duck Dodgers. Daffy transforms into Duck Dodgers. Daffy uses his Desintegrator Pistol, desintegrating the plant monsters. Mickey: Oh no! Daffy: Ha, ha! Daffy tries to shoot Mickey, who dodges all the shots. Daffy decides to use his Elevator Boots, taking out his Laser Nunchakus, hitting Mickey several times and shoots with his Desintegrator Pistol to the hat, disintegrating it. Mickey: Oh no! Mickey falls to the ground. Then Mickey gets up and take his Star Seeker, but Daffy desintegrating this with his Desintegrator Pistol. Daffy: You're know, you're bad at this! Daffy tries to shoot Mickey, who dodges the shots. Daffy: Aww, shucks! Mickey transforms into Super Mickey and hits Daffy to a wall. Daffy: It's time to Stupor Duck! Daffy transforms into Stupor Duck. Both: It's time to finish this!. Mickey and Daffy hit and kicked several times in the air, until Daffy freezes Mickey with the Sub-Zero Breath. Daffy: Goodbye mouse! Daffy hits Mickey on the ice, causing him to break into pieces. "K.O." Daffy: Phew... I win! Daffy rests after finishing his exhausting battle. Results The winner of this DBX is: Daffy Duck Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Cartoon Network vs Disney' Themed DBX Fights